


Throw Your Hearts into the Fire

by crimsilentlce, pettyselfindulgences



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Burning Rescue Lio Fotia, Burnish Culture, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Galo Thymos Being an Idiot, Galo likes Camping, Lio Fotia being cute, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Gueira/Meis (Promare), One True Pairing, Past Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, Post-Movie, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, rachet engagement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsilentlce/pseuds/crimsilentlce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettyselfindulgences/pseuds/pettyselfindulgences
Summary: Fire can destroy as much as it can heal.Galo proposes to Lio Burnish-style and doesn't realize it. Oops.(A look at how Burnish get married. Fluffy goodness. Lio and Galo share a braincell)
Relationships: Guiera/Meis, Lio Fotia & Gueira & Meis, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis/Galo Thymos
Comments: 44
Kudos: 380





	1. A Medal, An Earring, and One Braincell

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration with crimsilentlce who shared an amazing head canon on Burnish culture in the Promare Hell discord. It was too awesome not to share. 
> 
> -Where we're going, we don't _need_ betas.

Fire always destroys, but also heals. Fire burns the old to make way for something new.

Lio knew this better than anyone as he and Galo rode up through the mountains the formerly frozen lake on his motorcycle. Hitched to the back was a camper overloaded with supplies and odds and ends Galo said he needed to take care of.

Lio watches the sunset shift into an array of colors as he presses his head against Galo's back. He didn't come out here willingly. All Galo said was that he was working way too hard for one person and was forced to clock out early per Ignis's order. 

“Are you okay back there?” Galo called out over the roar of the engine. 

Brought back to reality. "Yeah, I'm good." Lio blinks as Galo slows down towards a shore bank.

“There,” he said, throwing out the kickstand and cutting the engine just at the edge of the beach. He stood there, looking out at the lake, now filled with water sparkling before them. Galo removed his helmet and shook his hair free to a fairly disheveled mess. “I’m glad you decided to go camping with me,” he continued as he helped Lio dismount the bike. “I can get camp started if you want to go gather some firewood. Then we can make dinner.” Galo beamed like the rays of the sun that were disappearing behind the mountains surrounding them. 

Lio could only nod as he slowly walked around the place. The peaceful surroundings clashing with the storm in his mind as memories of being on the run after the prison break. Starving and cold. His hurting people. Galo’s capture. Thyma’s death--

“OI. I can hear you think.” Galo’s voice cuts through his thoughts as always. “You need to stop thinking so much while we’re out here. We came out here to help you stop that and what better way than to get away from it all and just cool down!”

“I know, I know,” Lio called out as he meandered farther into the woods. “It’s just… weird coming back here.” 

Galo stared in silence and nodded. “Well, the only thing we can do to take care of those bad memories is by making better ones!” he said, kicking the trailer attached to his bike free and popping it open. Several camping bags fell out of the overflowing trailer and onto the ground, revealing a large trash bag underneath. 

“What is that?” His interest piqued, Lio leaned over the bag and carefully opened it to see old newspaper clippings and ripped photos of just Kray from the arms of a presumably younger Galo. Along with those, there were also old oversized sweaters and yellowed letters with faded handwriting.

“Stuff for the bonfire!”

With an eyebrow raised, Lio turned back to see a sheepish look on the other man’s face. “So you brought me here to get rid of your trash?”

“Not so much trash,” Galo said in his defense, rubbing the back of his neck. “Think of it like a cleanse or something. I’m trying to close that chapter, and I feel like this is the best way to take the first step.” 

Even though the intention was running completely on Galo logic, Lio found himself nodding in agreement. He used to solve every problem with fire so why not this too? 

“So how about this,” he said, stepping closer to Lio and kissing his forehead. The sky colors both of them in orange. “We get that firewood real quick and get back so I can get where we’re sleeping set up before everything else, okay?”

Lio let out a small sigh and relented. “Okay, well, I’ll go do that and you set up what you need,” he looked up, watching the clouds slowly roll by and the faintest stars twinkling in the distant sky, “We’re losing daylight.” 

Setting up camp goes as smoothly as it gets when Galo is around. Lio gathered a good amount of kindle before he feels a branch snag his earring off and fling it a bit aways from their campsite. He let out a cry, clasping where the offending earring once was. Even though it holds no real monetary value, it was a precious gift given to him by a Burnish child he helped, prior to joining Mad Burnish. The entirety of his leather outfit burned away with the second Great World Burn, save for tattered pants and the earring. After discarding the pants that were torn to shreds, that single piece of cheap plastic meant the world to him. Since then, Lio always made sure that he had it on him.

Galo just sees Lio running out frantically, and after Lio briefly explains what happened, Galo insists on helping. Lio purses his lips, panicking as he felt the guilt of losing the small souvenir of his former struggles. It was confusing to him. Although he was happier now than he was back then, the earring still carried the love of the people he called “family” in it. Pangs of guilt twist at Lio’s chest, lamenting at the threat of losing the last piece of his former self until he heard a triumphant cry from the bushes behind him. He turns around to see Galo triumphantly holding the earring, smiling like the sun. 

“Lio! I found it!” Galo beamed, presenting the now thoroughly damaged plastic. 

Lio looks it over and ignores the slight disappointment when he realizes that the branch bent it beyond repair. The last reminder of his time as the leader of the Mad Burnish was no longer something he could wear proudly on display. 

“You’re doing it again,” Galo said, noticing the vague cloud of sadness hovering over Lio’s eyes. 

“My bad. Let’s go get that fire started.” Lio snaps out of his daze, quickly putting the damaged earring back into his pocket before carrying an armload of kindling. “I have another load of firewood at your feet. Be sure to bring that, too!” 

“Okay! Race you back!” Galo swoops down to grab his armful and rushes past Lio. 

Lio quickly follows close behind, “Hey, no fair! You had a head start!” Peals of laughter echoed through the forest and the last traces of a golden sunset shifted between the trees. 

A half hour later, Lio found himself lighting a fire in the pit they arranged, and Galo could be heard fighting with the tent. Lio couldn’t help but laugh to himself. The idea of camping for pleasure was new and alien to him. It was just a few months ago when he had to for survival. Who would want to sleep on the dirt for fun?

He heard Galo yelp and he spun around, watching him jump back as a pole fought its eyelet in the nylon. Lio looked over at Galo, startled and he laughed it off with a dismissive wave. Weirdo, Lio thought to himself with a chuckle as he built the fire with a satisfactory crackle. 

Dinner was simple but a pleasant one. Despite Lio having more experience with cooking things over a fire, Galo seemed to know what he was doing and let him take charge of dinner while Lio’s focus went back to the items in the abandoned trash bag for a while. He can’t relate to having a role model the way Galo idolized Kray. Formerly, Lio reminds himself and quickly changed gears as Galo starts roasting marshmallows.

“Hey, wanna know what would make those taste better? Burning the trash.” Lio suggests, flicking nonexistent lint off of his clothes and into the fire before him. The two left the station in a rush earlier and both of them were in their uniforms. 

“Didn’t I say that wasn’t trash?” Galo frowned, carelessly tossing a marshmallow into the fire to watch it bubble up and melt into cinders. “It’s a cleanse. Like a burning ceremony.” 

What Galo doesn’t notice is the slight blush that radiates on Lio’s face. If Galo noticed Lio sudden embarrassment, he doesn’t mention it as he burns his tongue on a perfectly roasted marshmallow. He is quick to recover as he is up in Lio’s face before he can react.

“Sooooooo, did you want to start now and skip dessert?” Galo asked, tilting his head, bumping foreheads with Lio. “You can pick the first thing to burn if you really want,” Galo offers as he unceremoniously dumps everything out from the bag and onto the ground. “Go ahead!” 

Lio smiles at the sweet gesture and looks through the items and spots one of the old letters. His smile quickly melts away as he holds an aged piece of paper in his hand. There was no symbol indicating that it was from the former governor specifically but there are the words ‘Galo Thymos’ written in careful penmanship on the top of the envelope. “Oh! I remember that from my days in the orphanage.”

Normally, Lio is always willing to hear more about Galo’s childhood, but a nagging feeling in the back of his mind reminds him that these objects were given to his boyfriend/partner by Kray. He knows that these were important to Galo once upon a time so Lio does not look at the contents out of respect for his privacy.

“From the beginning it is then,” Lio announces as he puts a corner of the letter into the flames and watches it burn in his hand and drops it into the bonfire before it gets too close to his skin. His time with Burning Rescue gave him enough experience to know when to know when the fire is just about to graze his skin. They watch the paper ignite and curl into ashes floating on the night breeze as they set the items ablaze piece by piece.

The evening grew colder as more things were offered to the blaze. Soon enough, it was well into the night when the two finally ran out of things to burn. Galo sat watching a recent article of him receiving the medal of honor burn to ashes when he looked back at Lio. The firelight framing his face quite nicely as he notices the flickering flames reflected in his eyes. That was when Galo made up his mind.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the medallion that started this entire journey. He tried giving it back to Kray the same day he learned about the Burnish experiments and the Parnassus. Kray never took it back in hopes of Galo joining him in his efforts of migration across the stars. Ever since the Promare returned to their universe and Kray was imprisoned, he swore on that medal to always do better than the person he once inspired to be. People should be rewarded by people who deserved to give out rewards. He closes his fingers cover the cold metal laced with cold memories, watching it disappear in his calloused hand. “Hey Lio.”

“Hm?” Lio’s gaze is ever focused on the light before him.

“Hold out your hand.”

Lio finally turns to face him as he opens up a palm towards his partner. He blinks once in shock when he sees what awaits in his hand. “What’s this for?” he asks before he has a chance to think. Of course, he knows what Galo is asking him to do as his fingers trace over the residual warmth of Galo’s palm. Why is Galo so willing to let him destroy something so precious?

“Go ahead, throw it in,” Galo states as if it were the most obvious thing at the moment. “What did you expect I gonna do with it? Eat it?” He took a moment to admire the medal in Lio’s hand, tracing the engraved embellishments. Despite the memories, it was a pretty medal. 

“Of course not.” Lio snorts and continues without wasting a beat, “What I want to know is why? Isn’t this important to you?” He closed the medal in his palm and with Galo’s and tried to press it back into his hands. Lio couldn’t. It didn’t feel right with the weight it carried for Galo.

“You earned this too, you know.” 

Stunned for a moment, Lio can’t seem to figure out what Galo is implying. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve been thinking--”

“What a surprise. You. Thinking.” Lio deadpans with the hint of amusement evident on his face.

“Hush, you. This is important.” Galo waves away the mood as Lio laughs. He has a nice laugh, he thinks and continues on seriously. “Without your plan on getting caught that day, I’d have never met you. In a roundabout way, your capture is what gave me this medal. Which is what led me to the truth about Kray. Without that, we couldn’t have saved the world.”

Galo watched Lio’s expression turn serious as he paid close attention to his reasoning. “Without you, I wouldn’t even be here with you today, and that definitely wouldn’t be in your hands. So this is not only my medal; it’s ours.”

“But--” Lio tries to return the medal back to its rightful owner but Galo cuts him off and refuses to take it back. He grabs Lio’s hand and holds them, fingers rubbing over his knuckles before placing a gentle kiss on top. 

“I don’t need this to remind me to do better. You make me want to keep going, not some medal from a person who wanted me dead.”

The world around them falls into silence. Lio has stopped thinking at this point and was focused on the feeling of warmth in his hands. On his hands. From a heat that wasn’t coming from the fire burning through the night. Right, he’s not burning alone anymore. 

Looking to Galo one more time for reassurance, Lio lets the medal slip out of his hand and into the fire, watching the red ribbon turn to ash and metal glows red and blackens.

“No regrets?”

“None when I’m with you.” 

Lio sits comfortably for a while. Watching the flames always calmed him down back when the voices of the promare were still ringing in his head. Despite being the aloof leader everyone else thought he was, he still enjoyed sitting with loved ones around an open fire. It’s almost like being with family again, his mind wanders off to the good times at the settlement and was glad to share one of his favorite pastimes with Galo. It was that moment, he realizes the weight of what he had just done.

They are together. Alone. Burning sentimental objects that were very precious to Galo’s life. With the climax of Lio burning something that has the equivalence to a marriage proposal.

‘Wait, slow down. Can this even be considered a marriage proposal?’ Lio’s mind scrambles as he tries to recall how the Burnish marriage offer works. Two Burnish who want to become one flame come together and offer each other gifts to burn. The object in question could be anything but has to be given with the partner in mind. There can be as many or as little reasons and meanings to the selection of a betrothal gift. However, the final step remains the same: in order to accept the proposal, the person burns the gift. He just burned the medal Galo gave him.

He presses his face into Galo’s shoulder with a sigh of defeat. He’s really done it now, hasn’t he? Lio never considered the idea of being married before. His goal was to establish a city of the Burnish, for the Burnish and was willing to devote his life for his people, even if it meant burning out. However with the Promare gone, all of that planning went out the window.

Question is: does he want to pull through with this? 

He finally looks up at Galo’s face. Galo is quiet for once. He has a soft gaze looking into the fire, enjoying the moment he willingly shares with him, of all people. It never occurred to Lio that he would be sitting here with the man he once considered his enemy (and not tied up) and being romantic by the firelight. In such a short span of time, Lio’s world views has been shaken, broken, and put back together.

He’s worth it, a small voice resembling the Promare rings in the back of his mind. Galo is his new fire in this chapter of his life; Lio is determined to never let it burn out.

Finding his resolve, he remembers the engagement has to go both ways. Galo has to burn something Lio gives. He has to quickly come up with something as compensation while the now-engagement bonfire is still going strong. Seeing that this entire idea is in the rush of the moment, he might need to give Galo something another day. As he privately panics, a mountain breeze wafts through and he shivers, and his pocketed hand brushing against something he’s forgotten about. With determination, he takes out the now broken earring.

“Hey Galo, do you mind burning one more thing?”

“Sure! What is it?” Ever clueless. 

Lio takes his hand and gently places the broken jewelry in the middle of Galo’s palm. “This is the last piece of the outfit I wore when I first met you. Now that it’s broken, I don’t see any reason to keep it.” 

With a puzzled expression, Galo asks, “Isn’t this important then? I came here to burn my old ties with Kray. You don’t need to burn anything. I brought you out here to enjoy burning stuff with me.”

Knowing very well that his true intentions didn’t go through, Lio shakes his head. “We all have things to burn out of our lives. It makes way for something new,” he recalls his thoughts from earlier today. “The Promare and the Mad Burnish are no more. You and I both saw to that. I feel like this has to be done for it to be completely over.”

“But why can’t you just do it yourself?”

“You started it, you finish it. Besides, I burned your medal. It’s your turn.” With that, Lio’s decision is final.

Galo only looked at the earring before he tosses it into the fire, refusing to leave Lio’s side even for a second. Lio silently says farewell to the piece of him that melts away.

"Do you regret it?"

"Not at all. At least it was fashionable."

"Hey! That medal was totally flashy!"

"Sure, if you like looking like a tool." 

"I resent that. It's not my fault I'm popular. You're lucky to even be around the great Galo Thymos!"

“You dummy,” Lio said, laughing. “You’re only lucky that I, Lio Fotia, can keep that ‘burning soul’ of yours contained.” 

Rolling his eyes, Lio playfully shoves him off of the log. Galo falls over onto his back, recovers quickly, and rushes over to the tent to grab a blanket for them to share. Draping it over their shoulders, Lio settled back into watching the fire burn bright as he listened to the crickets in the distance and the waves softly rolling onto the shore. For the first time in a while after everything and the chaos of paperwork, Lio felt his daily stressors vanish.

The lake was glistening under the moonlight as they both looked out over it. For a moment, Lio felt like he was living outside of his own body. The entire evening and the proposal felt unreal. Nestling himself deeper into Galo’s arms, Lio listened to the beat of Galo’s heart which started to sound like a chant of ‘forever… forever.’ It makes him shiver to think about what transpired, but it soon was replaced by the warmth he feels over what is to come.

The two keep watch over the fire until Lio finds himself yawning, exhausted from the long day. Galo’s steady breathing combined with the warmth of the shared blanket lured him to comfort, pushing and pulling at the last stores of energy he had. When sleep finally takes him and the fire dies out, Galo carefully lifted Lio into his arms, leading him to the tent. 

“I love you,” Galo said, giving the sleeping Lio a gentle kiss on the temple before tucking him into a sleeping bag and getting himself to sleep.


	2. Crash Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo learns the BURNING consequences of his trip with Lio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUDE. Y'all are FERAL. I love it. -petty  
> Same. Ya'll are feral but valid. - Crim

Several days passed after the two returned from their trip into the mountains, and the sun crept gently through their shared apartment window, painting the walls of the kitchen space an early rose. Lio and Galo were ready to greet it as they nursed their breakfast. Earlier on, Lio tried to refuse Galo’s offer of a place to stay during the city’s reconstruction. Galo claimed it was to protect Lio from anyone who would harm the former Mad Burnish leader, but the two eventually found themselves sharing Galo’s bed in a passionate tangle of legs and sheets. Everything was scary and new for the both of them, and Lio wasted no time in making himself at home afterwards. 

The two had fallen into a comfortable routine since then, but the trip changed everything. Lio sat at the breakfast bar of the small kitchen sipping his coffee, struggling to contain the smile that was breaking the corners of his mouth. He poked at his oatmeal, stirring the fruit into the bowl. His brain buzzed, giddy and nervous while trying to maintain his standard composure. 

“Is something the matter?” Galo asked, snapping Lio out of his headspace. 

“What? Nothing,” Lio blushed. “Why do you ask?” He took another long sip of coffee, imagining the many more mornings they would share like this together. 

“Your breakfast is getting cold, and Lucia’s coming in early to help you with your new tech,” Galo said, taking his empty bowl to the sink to wash. His back faced Lio as he tended to the sink. ‘Damn the man’, Lio thought to himself, admiring Galo’s back muscles lit under the pink morning light. Lio knew he’s seen Galo’s back so many times in so many ways, but it was HIS. Galo was his fiance and he was Galo’s. This fact made all the blood rush up to Lio’s face, out to his ears and spilled onto his shoulders. A rush like this was addicting, and Lio had to be careful. 

“You’re right,” Lio said. This wasn’t the time for daydreaming, Lio thought before shaking his head back to reality. Galo has no clue he proposed, Lio reminded himself. It was just a gesture to be nice, Lio chanted to himself. How would Galo react if he was informed he proposed marriage without even realizing it? Either way, Lio assured himself the gesture was loving, real engagement or not, and wanted to ride the high of happiness while he could. There had been so much happening and good news was scarce- He was happy enough that anything could be celebrated. Let me just enjoy this while it lasts, Lio thought to himself before shotgunning his coffee and shoveling his breakfast down in a hurry. He was so caught up in himself that the morning was slipping away from him. “We’re doing tests today on it! We’re headed to one of the recovery sites to see how it goes!” 

“That’s great!” Galo beamed and blinked surprised at Lio’s now empty bowl. He shrugged, taking it to the sink as Lio hopped off the stool to run around the counter towards him. 

“I’m going to head out now then!” Lio said, taking Galo’s Burning Rescue jacket and a lunch labeled ‘Lio’ with a heart in the ‘o.’ As Lio was about to kiss Galo, the door to their apartment opened.

“Hey you freaks, you better be decent,” Guiera said, sticking his head into the apartment entrance. “I don’t need to see Galo’s bare ass again this week.” 

“Well, that wouldn’t have happened if, instead of you guys picking the lock, just knock!” Lio called out as he wrapped his hands around Galo’s arm. “I’m just about to head out though. Full day!” 

“Alright,” Guiera said as he came further in with Meis not far behind. “We’ll see you later.” 

Lio beamed as a yellow sunray shone down from the window, causing an angelic halo to form on his head. Quickly tugging Galo’s arm, Lio kisses him on the cheek in front of his two former Generals, ready to face the world. “I’ll see you later,” he said, running out. Lio could be heard humming in the hallway before the apartment door was finally shut, leaving Galo with two suspicious guests.

“I take it the camping trip went well?” Meis asked, trying to control his tone. “Lio is certainly happier than normal.”

Galo looked clueless as he moved to drying the dishes from breakfast. “It went pretty well.The mountains are beautiful this time of year. It was just what Lio needed.” 

“We can tell,” Guiera said, taking a seat for himself at the breakfast bar. He picked up an apple and pulled a switchblade from his coat pocket, an item he made sure to carry since their days on the run. He sliced into the fruit, taking a bite as he began to work his way to its core. “It’s good, it’s good! So you gotta tell me, what all did you do? I mean, camping IS different from sleeping in caves for survival.” 

Galo paused as he shut the cabinet door. “Besides hiking and se-“

“Too much information!” Meis shouted, throwing a crumpled napkin at Galo’s head. 

“Hey-! Nothing, I swear. Just went up and enjoyed the quiet, mostly,” Galo answered. He frowned, sensing that the two were looking for a better answer. “I just wanted to go and burn stuff from my Foresight days. Figured Lio could come help. Therapeutic and all…”

There was a klatter from the pocket knife onto the counter and Guiera put his knicked thumb in his mouth. “You what?” He asked, checking to see that the bleeding stopped. Galo stepped closer to see if he was okay before he was waved off. “I’m fine!”

“What do you mean you ‘burned stuff’?” Meis asked, crossing his arms.

“You know, we had a campfire and we burned stuff. Stuff that I kept from Kray. It was all trash. I let Lio throw some things into the fire, too,” Galo frowned, confused at the two. “It’s not a big deal.”

“I don’t know, is it?” Guiera asked darkly, putting his switchblade into his pocket for safe keeping. The room darkened with the mood as a cloud rolled over the sun outside. He got up and threw his arm over Meis’ shoulder. “Did he burn anything...special of yours?” 

“Maybe?” Galo said. “He watched mostly, but I let him burn my medal of honor.” 

There was an uneasy silence between the three. Galo frowned, uncertain of why it was so important. Guiera took a deep breath and cleared his throat. “Did he… give you anything of his to burn?” he asked carefully.

“His earring broke and he insisted I- MEIS! Are you okay?!” 

Meis collapsed into Guiera’s arms and immediately came to. “Did you?” Meis asked as he got back up onto his feet. 

“Excuse me?” 

“DID YOU?” 

“What do you mean?!” Galo asked, utterly confused. The two were starting to get on his nerves.

“Answer the question! Did you or did you NOT burn the earring?” Guiera commanded, his face growing red. “You better tell us yes or no NOW.” 

“What?! Uh, yeah, I did. Why?” Galo asked defensively. 

Meis and Guiera looked at each other and groaned in unison before leaning on the counters for support. 

"I'm happy for him but did he really have to get engaged right under our shadows?!" Guiera said to Meis. He was fuming at this point and Meis was no different. 

"Who's engaged? -And don't you mean noses?" Galo asked, now even more confused. He didn’t sign up for this.

"I know what I said. Man, you need a crasher on both Burnish slang and culture," Guiera said, shaking his head as he looked from Meis to Galo.

“Congratulations, Galo,” Meis said as he crossed his arms. “You just got yourself engaged Burnish style.” 

“Wait, WHAT?! When did that happen?! I would’ve noticed if there was a ring suddenly on my hands.” Galo frantically bringing up both of his hands to his face, making sure there wasn’t a thin metal band any of his fingers.

“No, genius. Burnish don’t do fancy rings or any of that shit,” Meis rolled his eyes. “Burnish lifestyles don’t allow a lot of luxury. We have our own ways of doing things without tuxedos and shiny rocks.”

“How come?” Galo has never been to a wedding before. He knows from television that a couple has the exchange gold rings and then a rocking reception with a ton of food and alcohol. He doesn’t know if he has enough saved up for a big party or even a silver ring. The idea of figuring out that alongside his budget made his head spin.

That question earned Galo another eyeroll. Guiera continued, “Because we were on the run, dumbass. It’s not like we could waltz into the city for a license. Just existing was a crime up until a few months ago.” 

Meis cut him off, “Anyways, it’s been this way for over thirty years. The engagement process is pretty simple: you present something of high importance to your partner. If they accept your proposal, they burn it in the fire. In return, they propose to you with something with value or meaning, and then you burn it in kind. That’s how you get engaged.”

“That sounds romantic. How do you know so much, anyway?”

“You’re talking to a married Burnish couple,” Guiera said with a grin, wrapping an arm affectionately around Meis’ waist. The room lit up again as the sun exposed its radiance to the city once again.

“What? You?!” This is too many revelations for Galo’s poor sleep-riddled mind this early in the morning. 

“We haven’t been married for long, but we’ve known that we’d eventually marry each other anyways. Was only a matter of time...” 

Galo was curious at this point. He remembers the first time he asked Lio if the Burnish ate. Dumb question on his behalf, he knows. After that, being with Lio was his new normal. Empty cups of coffee and stolen bedsheets. It was hard for Galo to remember his life prior to him, which was surprising since it was only a few months ago. However, the fact remained that the Burnish and Lio lived vastly different lifestyle than the one he’s known. “What did you guys present to each other?”

“First off, it’s rude to ask. That’s private between the newlyweds. Think of it like shouting out your sex life loudly in public. Make sense?” Guiera said. He stopped and tilted his head to the side. “Are you catching that all?” Galo slowly nodded, listening carefully before Meis continued. “Lucky for you, you’re the Boss’ favorite outside of us, of course. Sooooo... we’ll do you a favor.”

Meis stopped Guiera, deciding to contribute. “I’ll start. I was the one that presented my engagement gift first. It doesn’t need to be important to you in particular, but it can also be symbolic of what you want to do for your partner. I gave Guiera a road map I got from a gas station. It meant I’d follow him wherever he’d go.” He then placed a hand on his partner’s shoulder, giving a loving smile with a nod.

Geuira was crimson thinking back on the moment, rubbing the back of his neck while clearly embarrassed. It took him a moment to get over it enough to finally speak, “I got Meis a watch. Before Lio joined the Mad Burnish, I was the newest general. Meis was the one who brought me under his wing and made me the man I was. Without him or Mad Burnish, I’d have been long dead at the hands of Freeze Force. I couldn’t find anything that was good enough for him, so I got him a watch. A broken one, but the frame was the same color of his eyes. Like he was always watching over me. So, I gave it to him… wishing that he would watch me for the rest of my life. Make sense?”

Galo wanted to ask more questions, but when he looked at them again, both generals were in a rare state: bright red and embarrassed. Meis was looking away from the both of them and Guiera had his face in his hands. Galo had to look away, feeling like he stepped in on a private moment. With an explanation like that, he quickly came to see why the Burnish didn’t want to announce this part to anyone. 

“Galo.” Meis called out, not making eye contact. From what Galo could see Meis’ pale complexion was now a deep red as he let his hair hide his face. The air surrounding him began to grow darker again.

“Yeah?” 

“This never happened.” 

Galo stared blankly at the two and gave a small nod. If anything, he began to get a small sense of the weight of things. “Thanks for telling me this guys.” 

“Don’t mention it.” Guiera replied, waving him off like a fly.

“But I- ” Galo starts.

“Seriously. Don’t.” Guiera said, making a slicing motion at the air right around his neck. The softened smile on his face betrayed him, but the message either way was clear. 

After another awkward pause, Meis broke the silence. “So yeah, the gift doesn’t have to have any particular rhyme or reason. Just as long as it’s given with the other person in mind.”

“Which you did, Galo,” Guiera added for emphasis, pointing in his direction.

“But Lio just gave me his earring that literally just broke off that day. He didn’t seem like he wanted to part with it...” Galo said, trying to wrap his head around how everything happened that night in the woods. He rested a hand on his chin and furrowed his brow in concentration. 

“Whether we like it or not, Lio loves you. He loves you enough that he’s willing to give a part of himself to you,” Meis explained in resignation as he watches Galo’s face glow red. He let out a loud sigh through his nostrils. “We’d have liked some warning first, but that’s moot.”

“That’s a bit of an extreme, isn’t it?” Galo asked.

Meis just gives a nonchalant shrug.“Not really. A lot of gifts given are everyday items so a lot of it relies on symbolism and explanations from the gift-giver. If I can crack his mind a bit, he probably remembered what giving a piece of his outfit would mean last minute: ‘I give myself to you.’ We don’t own much because we have to be ready to run with the clothes on our back.”

Galo is starting to get a clearer picture.“So does the other person have to give something back right away?”

“No, but that is usually the case. Ideally, you both burn the gifts in the same fire.” 

“Why?” Galo definitely received a lot of answers today but was also left only with more questions.

“More unanimous that both parties are in agreement without thinking too much about what comes after, the better,” Guiera added. “Otherwise, you carry a part of the engagement flame around with you until the other person has something to give and risk the likelihood of you both getting caught.” Meis nodded, the expression on both their faces was grave from seeing it happen in the past.

“Also, the wedding fire is the same as the engagement one,” Meis continued, taking a turn. “Again, for the reason to avoid being caught with fire in your hands. The couple would have to keep the fire going for a long time afterwards too.” 

“That’s a lot of fire.” Galo blurted out unintentionally.

“YOU DON’T SAY.” Guiera said sarcastically, leaning onto the counter and resting his chin on his curled hand like some condescending chocolatier.

Meis chuckled. “Be lucky that things are more complicated without the Promare. Otherwise, you would’ve been married, honeymoon and all!”

“MARRIED?!” Galo is still stuck around the idea of being engaged, let alone married. He fancied the idea of one day setting down and adopting a kid of his own, but thinking that his imaginary domestic life would turn to reality sooner than he expected had his face heating up. The blood rushing to his face multiple times couldn’t be healthy, he thinks as he begins to hyperventilate.

That thought was shut down fast. “Calm down, we don’t know that for sure. There’s not been a Burnish style wedding ever since the Promare left. So sticking strictly to tradition is out the window and into the fire at this point,” Meis said. He paused, curious about how this was all going to work since there were numerous traditions now in question that were reliant on the Promare.

On the other side of the counter, Galo accepted the situation. He honestly didn’t know what he was expecting when he woke up this morning, and yet it all fell into place. Lio seemed happier, more affectionate, and here he thought it was because their trip. Now, all of Galo’s intentions for that day went crashing down into flames the moment Lio went out the door. ‘Literally into the fire,’ he thought to himself as his heart raced on the edge of panic once again.

“But first, you need to talk to Lio. See what he-”

“Great idea! Best one I heard all day!” Galo cried and went past the counter towards the door. He didn’t want to talk about it but he knew deep down that he had to. But he wasn’t the only one with marriage on his mind. This was about Lio just as much as himself and he needed to hear his opinion as well. 

“I DIDN’T MEAN RIGHT NOW!” was all Meis got out as Galo rushed out, slammed the door to the apartment, and left the couple behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guiera says don't play with knives. -petty
> 
> _Crim is still screaming_


	3. Pajama Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucia gets new content for her blog.

Galo is left with a lot to think about as he ran down the mostly-destroyed city streets. He was upset at Lio for not telling Galo that he proposed in the first place, but more upset at the idea that Lio wouldn’t tell him something so important. It’s not like Galo would say no. ‘Not at all’, his heart swells at the idea of being with Lio for the rest of his life, and he picks up the pace and past the rubble. 

“LIO!” Galo rushed into the garage, knowing that Lucia would take time to make sure the suit fit and all the mechanical controls are working properly before they went to the testing field. Seeing the new tech, he came screeching to a halt in order to not crash into Lio.

Lucia was hollering over the bright neon control panels. “HEY, GALO, WATCH IT! I DON’T WANT YOU BREAKING THIS, TOO. WE JUST GOT IT IN!” 

“Galo?” a voice called out from a really cool looking armor, not unlike that of Lio’s Detroit. There is a Burning Rescue logo and no horns, but Lio’s personal flare still shined through. 

He couldn’t help but whistle out and compliment, “You look amazing!”

Much to his surprise, Meis and Guiera came huffing in soon after. “Don’t just run off like that!” Guiera cried out.

“Yeah, you forgot to lock the door behind you.” Meis was leaning against the wall behind him covered in sweat.

Lio only gives a flat look at Galo. “You left them behind? You weren’t supposed to be in until later.” 

“I know, but-”

“HEY! You can’t go running around the station yelling that you’re engaged!” Guiera yelled out. 

“YOU’RE ENGAGED?” Lucia shot up in surprise, hitting the mic on as she shrieked loud enough for everyone in Burning Rescue 3 to hear anyways. The station fell silent. If someone were to walk in and take a photo, it would have been comical. Varys had his coffee half way up to his mouth bug-eyed while Remi had his bagel shot right out of the toaster and onto the floor. Aina, who just walked into the room from visiting her sister, paused in her step as if time stopped. All of this happened with poor Galo stunned in the middle. Lio was the first one to break the silence.

“Guiera!” Lio cried out in his mech. He did not want to break the news to Galo this way, unknowing that Galo already knew when he walked in.

“Fuck! Boss was in there?!” Guiera screeched as he stumbled backwards. Meis could only face palm at his partner’s antics. They were so fucked by the time Boss was done with them.

“Yeah, been here the whole time,” Lio inhaled sharply, extracting himself from the mech and stepping out. He stormed over to Guiera. “What the hell happened after I left?”

The rest of Burning Rescue was behind the doorway to the garage, eavesdropping on this new development.

“Don’t be mad at him,” Galo said, putting a hand on Lio’s shoulder. “...It’s why I wanted to see you so soon.” 

Lio’s eyes flew wide and he spun back towards his generals. “WHAT DID YOU SAY?!” he cried as he stormed towards them. The anger in his step could have ignited the ground. “How much did you tell?” 

Guiera stepped backwards towards the doorway with Meis. “Not a lot! We swear!” Lio’s puckered frown was all they needed to be scared. 

Lio then turned to Galo. “What did they say?” he demanded. 

Galo looked around, seeing Guiera, Meis, and the shadows of his coworkers looking through the doorway. This wasn’t the place to have this conversation. “Come with me,” he said, taking Lio by the arm and dragging him out of the garage. 

“Hey! Let me go!” Lio cried, trying to fight off Galo's arm while being dragged across the station. 

“We are going to talk, and it’s going to be IN PRIVATE,” Galo emphasized as he swung the door open into a seemingly empty office and slammed it shut. The lights were out, save for a desk lamp and Galo shuttered the blinds to the window facing the station lounge. “We aren’t going to get anywhere if we talk like this,” Galo said, turning serious. 

Lio was fuming, pacing the office rug like a feral lion trapped in a cage. He was livid. He was betrayed. So much for riding that personal high. That’s the end of it. The trip meant nothing. Burning the earring meant nothing. He was nothing. Their lazy mornings, passionate nights, stupid jokes, ...everything is up to this point meant NOTHING. He wanted to scream but his sense of reality was crumbling beneath his feet. 

Galo reached out to touch Lio but he swerved out of reach. “DON’T TOUCH ME!” Lio snapped, continuing to pace. “How did they find out?! What did they say?! WHAT DID THEY TELL YOU?” His voice cracked as he screamed, holding in hot tears as much as he physically could. 

“They only told me how after we burned each other’s stuff that we’re now engaged!” Galo exclaimed defensively. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Because I didn’t want to freak you out! You have no CLUE about our culture! Our worlds were completely different! How do you expect me to explain something so complex?!” Lio snapped. “It’s not like it matters anymore! None of it matters!” He violently crossed his arms and turned his back towards Galo, trying to hide his tears. He was stronger than this and his tears would not help at all.

“Yes, it matters!” Galo stammered. “Why don’t you think it does?!” 

“The Promare are gone! You wouldn’t understand! Even if it wasn’t a real proposal, why couldn’t I just HAVE THIS?” Lio sobbed. “I’ve been through so much shit for so many years for the Burnish, and I nearly fucking DIED along with ALL OF THEM! Why can’t I just have ONE moment of happiness that’s just for ME? I don’t care that it means nothing to you! I just wanted to enjoy the idea, because MAYBE, just MAYBE it’d be nice to be happy for once!” He covered his hands in his face, losing control of his breath. 

“Lio,” Galo frowned, not realizing what a dilemma it has caused his burning soulmate. "You could have told me.” 

“What? And you NOT get it?” Lio whipped his head towards Galo, starting to get confrontational but he just stopped caring at this point.

“Guiera and Meis explained it.”

“And made you rush over instead of waiting ‘til I got home? To what? Find the right moment to tell me I’m stupid for letting myself have some small slice of SOMETHING BETTER?” Tears freely flowing at this point, Lio stomped right up to Galo, refusing to back down.

As the two volleyed shouts and accusations at one another, Ignis Ex took a long sip of his coffee, silently watching them fight in his office while he tried to do paperwork in the corner. He was aware that the two heroes were making a commotion outside, which wasn't anything new, but it was starting to bother their coworkers. It also involved their personal lives, which was inappropriate for the workplace. His moustache frowned and he flared his nostrils in annoyance. Goddamnit, he had enough. 

“I’d have listened!” Galo went on, trying to find a way to calm the panicked Lio before him. He wanted to tackle him to the ground like he would have when Lio was in a blind rage, but the fact Lio was no longer a Burnish made him all the more delicate. 

“You say that now!” Lio yelled, his mistrusting nature getting the better of him.

Ignis looked at the shadows gathering under the door. Time to intervene. He got to his feet, the desk chair clattering against the floor as he stood up. “THAT’S ENOUGH,” Ignis boomed, startling the two. 

Lio and Galo froze in shock. They hadn’t realized they were in Ignis’ office. 

“You idiot! You threw us in HIS office?!” Lio shrieked, his face was red with embarrassment and shame. 

“SHUT UP,” Ignis demanded. Lio’s eyes went wide, surprised at the force of Ignis’ booming voice. He still wasn’t used to working with someone, let alone someone that considered themselves a ‘supervisor.’ Galo halted and stood straight, as Ignis stepped away from his corner desk and towards them both. He looked over Galo. “You’re still in pajamas.” It was a statement rather than a question.

“Yes sir,” Galo said, trying to play it cool. He doesn’t wear a shirt to sleep but he did mind enough to wear pajama bottoms. “I forgot to get dressed.” 

Ignis groaned and looked over to Lio, who looked like he wanted to withdraw into himself. He reached over the desk and then handed him a tissue. “Take this,” he said, sounding somewhat fatherly. “Clean your face up.”

“Yes, sir…” Lio said, taken aback as he took the tissue and began to dry his face.

“Now. What the HELL happened while you two were out?” Ignis asked, crossing his arms. He was an intimidating figure, towering over the two of them. 

“Galo accidentally proposed,” Lio said, trying to speak clearly through somewhat swollen sinuses. “And my generals got him in a panic.”

“Galo, are you panicking?” Ignis asked, turning to him. He was not paid enough for this.

“No, sir, I don’t believe I am….” Galo said, fidgeting as he stood. “Just confused…”

“Okay then,” Ignis said, he looked towards Lio for more answers. “And you’re upset that it was all a misunderstanding?”

Lio frowned and studied a corner of the room, looking at Ignis’ family photos that survived the burn. “...I don’t know,” he said in a small voice. “I know it wasn’t intentional, but it still made me happy.”

“And do you want to get married?”

“Maybe… I guess? Yes, but it’s never something I thought would happen in my lifetime…” Lio trailed off again, sheepish as Ignis made him articulate his thoughts like this out loud. When was the last time he had to do this? He couldn’t remember. 

The captain continued on, “But now that the Promare are gone, is that something you consider a possibility?”

“...yes?” Lio looked at Galo, and quickly turned away, embarrassed at his outburst. His face still burned from his tears and cheeks still flushed. 

“Okay,” Ignis said in a deep breath. He couldn’t believe that he had to deal with a couple’s spat this early in the day. “And you, Galo. What about YOU?” 

Galo blinked and paused for a moment. “What about me?” he asked, unsure of what Ignis was specifically asking. 

“How do YOU feel about all this? Outside of the fact your hotshot ass got you in trouble again, how do YOU feel about marriage?” The captain had to clear the air before anything else happened.

Galo craned his neck upwards towards his backlit supervisor in the still dark office. His presence was slightly terrifying and he couldn’t see Ignis’ eyes through the shades he still insisted on wearing… in the dark. He ruffled his hands through his faux hawk and grumbled. “Of course I want it!” he blurted out loudly.

“Alright, then just get it over with and say you’re engaged already,” Ignis said.

“But this isn’t how I wanted to,” Galo frowned. It wasn’t romantic at all.

“Too late for that.” Ignis crossed his arms.

A look of defiance going over Galo’s face. “NO! I want to make it official MY WAY.”

“You can’t afford a ring on your pay.”

“Watch me!” Galo said, storming over to Ignis’ desk. Lio and Ignis watched Galo as he rummaged through open drawers and into Ignis’ office supplies. “I shine in situations like this!” He found a paper clip and began to bend and pull at it. 

“Galo, what are you doing-?” Ignis groaned. Lio stood there, speechless and confused at what was happening as Galo continued to fiddle with and curse at the small piece of metal.

“You’ll see,” he said, looking over at Lio. He turned pink and went back to work. 

The rest of the team and the two ex-Burnish were clearly listening on the other side of the office door, hushed whispers quickly spread among themselves.

“Now what is that idiot doing?” Guiera, just like Galo, unsure on how to control his volume. His ear was pressed against the wood.

“This was half our fault too, so I don’t think we have the right to call him an idiot.” Meis chimed in.

Lucia was snickering in her goggles and her smile was all teeth as she held a cup to the door. “I don’t really get what just happened within the last ten minutes of Galo rushing in half naked, but this is the juiciest thing I’ve heard in a week and I’m living for it.” Vinny climbing up her shoulders in interest.

Remi could only roll his eyes, “Good luck to Galo if Lio says yes after this mess.”

Aina quick to come to Galo’s defense, as she was a sucker for romance. “He WILL, I believe in him.” He might not have picked up the last of Aina’s faded affections for him a couple months back, but he had supported her and her sister at the fall of the Paranassus. She forever grateful to Galo for helping her sister return to her morality. She had her family back. 

Now that Kray is done and gone from his life, she knows that Galo needs someone there for him more than ever. Not a role model, not a father figure. Someone to meet him in the flames of his own soul and then keep it burning with him.

Even though she knows that she can’t give that kind of support, she understands very well that Lio has given Galo his fragile heart and has received Galo’s affections ten-fold. With a deep breath, she is determined to help Galo gain what he was meant to have all along.

Varys put a hand on Aina’s shoulder in agreement from behind, finally joining in on the conversation. “They’ll pull through. This isn’t their first tumble and it certainly wouldn’t be their last either.” 

Back in the office, Lio shifted awkwardly and looked at the unreadable Ignis whose arms were still crossed. He blew through his nose once more before Galo finally turned around. 

“AH HA!” Galo cried. His face was full of accomplished determination, and he dropped to one knee. Lio froze in place as Galo took his hand. “Lio,” he began, his face was serious and Lio struggled to look because it reminded him of how strikingly handsome Galo was. “I love you, and I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately… You don’t need to say yes right away, but-”

“Wait,” Lio said, running out of the office. He swung the door open, slamming it into Remi’s nose. He rushed back, carrying a bag of bread. “Yes.” 

“I didn’t finish asking my question!”

“The answer is yes, dummy,” Lio teased, unable to hide his smile. “If you listened to what those idiot generals of mine said, then you’d know my answer was yes already.” 

Galo choked out a laugh and beamed. “Then here, as a token of my affection,” he said, slipping a bent-up paperclip in the shape of a janky ring onto Lio’s finger. 

“Oh, Christ Almighty,” Ignis grumbled under his breath, rubbing his temples. Lucia had out her phone recording this very ratchet engagement while Aina gasped into her hand. Varys and Remi, who was holding his nose from the impact in one hand, gave Galo a thumbs up each on the dumb save.

Lio looked up and admired the ring. It was hideous and didn’t fit his finger properly at all, but he didn’t care. It was disjointed and mangled looking, but it was his. “And I have something for you,” Lio said, taking the blue plastic clip from the bread bag, flinging said bag to Ignis, and presenting the bread clip to Galo. “I love you, Galo Thymos, and I want to spend my life with you and your stupid ass. You better say yes.”

Galo’s eyes went wide and his face turned red as he beamed wide. The light of day paled in comparison. “Yes,” he laughed. “Yes, I will.” 

“Then it’s settled,” Lio smiled as he carefully placed the breadclip on Galo’s ear. He took his hands away, trembling in excitement. What the hell did they just do? He rubbed the paper clip ring between his fingers, still at the disbelief of how everything ended up falling into place. 

“Oh yeah, this is gonna go viral.” Snapped Lio out of his thoughts as a mischievous cackle was heard in the background. One can hear the gears in Aina’s head at the idea of planning a wedding for her best friend. The rest of the men can only give a sweet sigh of relief: two for how the situation turned out and the other two in relief that they weren’t going to get murdered today.

“Congratulations,” Ignis said gruffly. “You’re engaged. Now get the hell out of my office-- AND PUT THE BREAD BACK WHERE YOU FOUND IT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka three grown-ass men, who all own motorcycles, ran across town instead.   
> #itslegday
> 
> \- Crim


	4. Lunch Lists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio and Galo finally start planning their wedding and Burnish Wedding Crash Course 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, everyone uses their motorcycles this time. - Crim

The following days for Lio were spent in bliss. He kept the homemade ring at home, not wanting to lose it. Galo does the same with his bread clip. Soon enough the seasons were changing from an eternal summer to a cooler autumn as all the Burnish around him were bundled up, still not used to the lack of warmth the Promare provided. 

Lio pursed his lips and noted a reminder on his clipboard as another chill steeped into his skin. ‘Hm, I probably have to ask around for more clothing donations.’ He shivered, pulling his borrowed jacket and scarf closer to his skin for warmth.

Between all the reconstruction around the city and ex-Burnish reintegration, the couple quickly became engaged with other tasks. The daily norm was quickly peppered with excitement from the community. As the former Mad Burnish leader, the news of Lio’s engagement soon swept through the community like an uncontrollable wildfire.

“Hey Lio! You’re back!” Voices shrieked in unison. He turned around to see some of the Burnish kids run up to greet him. After the fall of the Paranassus and emergency care was administered, Lio worked double time to get the orphaned Burnish children into proper housing and care first. He couldn’t stand the thought of the youngest of the survivors left to struggle as they reacclimated. They clamored around him, jostling for position as well as his attention.

“Lio! Lio! Is it true that you’re getting married?”

“Boss Lio! What did you give him?!”

“Hey, we aren’t allowed to ask!”

Soon the interrogation was filled with squabbling, until one of the women from the settlement came to corral the kids inside. “Okay, okay! That’s enough! Lio’s very busy! Say goodbye. Lunch is ready.”

The whines quickly switched to the joy as the children rushed back inside. Some of the simple pleasures of working endlessly is knowing that food security was the beginning of compensation for their former maltreatment from the city. He gave a small smile as the lady waved him off to check on the others.

Currently, Lio was in charge of the paperwork and the meetings. He used to also be the one who made sure that the city orders on rehabilitation were carried out, but Meis and Guiera insisted on sharing the load. A good while ago, all of their complaints were his eyebags and a caffeine diet. It wasn’t healthy and it hurt them knowing that their Boss was burning himself out like this. Being the unofficial representative of the Promepolis Burnish community and working for Burning Rescue had become the replacement for living life on the run and required all of Lio's attention. It wasn’t until Galo wrestled Lio away from his station cubicle and threw him onto the lounge room couch to take a nap.

Whenever Lio was on his mandatory days off, he did come by to see the fruits of his labor. The breeze was gentle as it wafted over his skin. ‘All that struggling for years was worth it,’ Lio thought to himself as he went over to check those he considered family.

Walking around, he noticed people were slowly healing from being in the pods. The former Burnish had to stay on the Parnassus for a time, and over the months, most were slowly moved out so the deconstruction teams could dismantle the ship and recycle parts for more housing. The city was slowly returning to the way it was, with or without the Promare. Sometimes, he misses the chants of “burn, burn, burn” at the back of his head. Now, the thoughts in his head are his and his alone. 

However, being the boss didn’t mean he was ever by himself.

“Knew we would find you here!” Someone called out from down the street. He looked over to see Meis and Geuira come to a stop on their motorcycles. That Burning Rescue scientist, Lucia, gave the three of them motorcycles she custom built herself, modeled after the ones created from the Promare. She had a little help from Galo, since he was the only one to ever get up close to them before the Promare left the Earth. Ordered by Ignis to figure out if there was a way to make their current tech transform and move faster in the case of an emergency, she didn’t do it out of the goodness of her heart, no. She just wanted the data. Lio can deal with that. 

“Well, you found me. Congrats.” 

“Another day off? Man, you seem to be getting more of those often." Meis shook his hair out of his helmet, falling around his head. 

Lio just shrugged in response, knowing that it was again per Ignis's orders. Turns out he's not the only person in the station who has a bad habit of overworking themselves down to bare ashes. Along with himself and Galo, Remi and Lucia have a tendency to be glued to their screens. They were constantly updating their systems and mechs. Ignis is routinely forcing the Station 3 team into taking their legal days off, chasing them out of the building like rats with a broom.

Meis and Guiera were usually at the heart of the Burnish reintegration projects so to have them actively search him out rather than just call was rare but not unwelcome. Lio only glanced at them then went back to taking notes, "I assume you two aren’t here for housing efforts.” 

Guiera quipped back, “Yeah, not today. When are you going to have your raid, Boss? All the guys are ready for it but you.”

The raid was a Mad Burnish tradition, rather than a general one. They’ve been doing these even before he joined so he doesn’t really have much say in the matter. His two generals started hashing out the details as they followed him around when shouting was heard in the distance.

Lio finally confirming the list on his notepad with a nod, "Speaking of the list, we need to confirm with Galo and make sure it is okay with him.”

“Well, Boss. I don’t think you have to worry about that long.” Meis turning his head towards the noise.

“LIO! Lio! Hey Lio!” Galo came rushing in as if the world was going to explode from magma again. He came skidding to a halt right in front of Lio. Lio was always impressed with how often Galo comes sliding to a stop without ever crashing into anything. Must be just one of those quirks just exclusive to his fiancé. 

Galo was all waving arms and legs, gripping a cooler in his hands. “I went home to join you for lunch but couldn’t find you. I had a feeling that you’d be here so I packed it up and brought your share. A nice lady down a few doors told me you would be checking up on the elderly.”

“Oh.” He hadn’t realized Galo warmed up to the Burnish community already. His gregarious nature was confounding sometimes, and Lio concluded that the news of their engagement must have greased the wheels. Galo was initially nervous at first when the news got out to the survivors. Of all people to become involved with, a rookie firefighter from Burning Rescue and the leader of Mad Burnish? Logically, the most sensible of the former Burnish would be wary. Once the full story came out, Galo found himself welcomed with (tentative) open arms. If he was enough to save them and the rest of the world with someone they admired, then he must be alright. 

Galo calmed down enough and placed a cooler into Lio’s hands. “Here,” he said with his wide grin. “Don’t forget to eat, okay? We still have to start planning… you know.” His cheeks grew a dusty red at the creeping thought of their talk becoming reality. “I mean, we gotta consider a venue and all…”

“Yeah, we sort of need to do that, don’t we?” Lio said, fidgeting with the lunch bag handle. “I guess we can just do something simple, right?” 

“Simple? ...Yeah, I guess so,” Galo mused, putting a thoughtful finger to his chin. “I’ll have to ask Aina more about this stuff or Ignis, I guess… I have no clue how weddings work.”

“We do,” Guiera said, raising his hand to clap it onto Galo’s shoulder.

Galo blinked. “You do…?”

That got him a light punch in the arm.“Yeah, You’re talking to a married man, remember?” 

“Uh, that’s great and all, but we- I was thinking we probably keep it basic…? I mean, small ceremony and reception after?” Galo hesitated while Lio opened the cooler to find an egg sandwich, an apple, a juice box, and a water bottle. The two spent the morning in their small kitchenette preparing sandwiches for lunch today. He meant to go back home to eat but he forgot that lunch time was something he could afford to do now. One of the more welcome changes to his life post-Promare. The other stuff he assume Galo brought for him, in case he was extra famished. How thoughtful, Lio mused to himself.

Guiera’s face soured. “No, you’re marrying the leader of the Mad Burnish, so we’re doing this Mad Burnish style.”

Lio raises an eyebrow and retorts with a sandwich in hand, “You mean former leader. Guys, you know that’s completely unnecessary anymore, right? We have access to things now. There’s no need for a raid!” 

“Come on, Boss! Where’s the fun in that?!” Guiera gave the other two Mad Burnish and one very confused Galo a mischievous look. 

“No! Absolutely not.” Lio stood his ground and all but ripped that sandwich out of existence and started slurping on the juice box. All that brought him was more of Guiera’s insistence. 

“Come on! We ALL just went through hell and back and nearly DIED, Boss! Former Mad Burnish or not, your people STILL look up to you. People eat this shit up! Let ‘em have a day to let loose. Come ON! It’ll be Burnish but better! Nobody on the run, finally we can relax and really celebrate!” 

Meis, finally adding his two cents in, “He’s right, Boss. People still rely on you more than you think. Would be good for you too.”

Lio stared hard at Guiera, Meis, and finally to Galo. “I guess… it makes sense when you put it that way. ...Galo, are you okay with this?” He asked. “I mean, it could be good for the community to have something to look forward to.”

Frowning, Galo looked back to Lio and thought hard for a moment. “But completely Burnish style? I mean, I’m just as much a part of this as Lio is and I was never Burnish in the first place.”

“I’m okay with it,” Lio said, looking over at Guiera. “We should incorporate what Galo wants, too. It’s not just about me, afterall … Just-- I don’t want this taking time away from restoration and resettlement, got it?”

“Got it, boss!” Both giving a mock salute. Lio gave the two a blank look before he ripped off the top page of his notepad with more force than necessary and handed it to Meis. 

“Look, I’d love to carry on about this with you guys, but I want to finish checking in on everybody. Okay?” 

After getting a satisfactory nod from Guiera and Meis, Lio stuffed the apple in his pocket and handed the empty cooler back to Galo. He turned his back on the three, turned back around and gave Galo a quick peck on the cheek, then stormed off. The two generals noticed Galo longing over Lio’s form as it disappears around a corner.

“Hate to see you leave, but love to watch you go, eh?” Guiera snickered, giving Galo a friendly nudge in the side.

“Shut up, man.” Galo defensively crossing his arms and looking away from the two. There’s red painted on his cheeks. 

Not that Guiera and Meis blames him. They always were aware of the Lio’s looks getting him into a bit of trouble in the past. Now that he’s engaged, they let his fiancé go as he was allowed to ogle at him all he wants. 

“I hope you’re prepared, Galo. You aren’t the only one who’s ever looked at him like that and you won’t be the only one after you’re married either.” Meis smirked.

“I know.” Galo replied definitely.

The two blinked as Guiera blurted, “Wow. You aren’t even going to do anything about it?”

“Why should I? Lio clearly can handle himself.” A warm smile grew on Galo’s face as reality hit him that Lio chose him just as much as Galo wanted to be Lio’s. “Everyone can look but it’s always me he wants to come home to at the end of the day”

“Wow. Confident, much?” He couldn’t help his teasing.

“Absolutely!” Galo was getting riled up from the slight challenge, stood proudly as he posed, “As if anyone wouldn’t want to be with the universe’s number one, fire fighting idiot!”

Meis could only roll his eyes at a very Galo-like response, “Whatever you say, man.”

“You do realize you just admitted to being an idiot, right?” Guiera couldn’t help but snicker.

“Don’t worry over the small details. Anyways, give me that list. What do we even need for this?” Galo waved off their concern and snatched the list from the two and gave it a look over. Unsurprisingly, there was a lot of fire involved but there were some legitimate wedding-related items on that list as well as some questionable ones.

“Ha ha, real funny. Who wrote ‘crocodile for roasting’ on this list?”

“What? It’s for the Boss! Go big or go home!”

“You guys really are pulling my leg here. Where are we going to find kangaroo meat, either?”

“Don’t diss on his favorite foods like that.”

“Fine, whatever. I have some questions.”

“Fire away, fireboy.”

Galo decided to ignore that nickname. “What is ‘colored fire’ for me and Lio on this list? There’s about… Eight… Nine… Ten! Ten mentions of fire, but two of them are specifically for us. Is there something we’re supposed to do with those?”

“Do you remember when Lio gave you a piece of his protective flame?”

Of course, Galo remembered. When he woke up after being thrown by Kray off the Parnassus, all he could feel was the warm sensation spreading over his body. Holding a piece of Lio’s precious flame was one of the closest he could ever get to understanding the Burnish. 

“Don’t tell Lio I told you this, but you’re basically part of his family now in our eyes. None of us really have homes to go back to or ones we wish to go back to. So we make do here.” Guiera continued on. “We don’t EVER use it one someone that’s not close to us that way. One, it’s disrespectful because it’s like calling that other person weak and can’t protect themselves with their own flames. Two, it’s like claiming someone as your own.”

“Technically speaking, the Boss sort of claimed you the moment he decided to use his protective flame on you. This wedding is more a formality,” Meis said while dismissively waving his hand.

“But Lio was protecting me from a fall,” Galo blinked, scratching his head. “That doesn’t sound like it counts.”

“We’ve never heard of or seen a Burnish try to protect a non-Burnish like that before, ever,” Meis stated firmly. “Last ditch or just trying to ‘keep you safe,’ he still shared his flame. To us, you’re his. End of story.”

Guiera laced his fingers together in front of Galo in demonstration as he hijacked Meis’ explanation. “When becoming a single flame, two Burnish would have to present their protective flames to each other, do the vows, then let the flame combine into one.” The two didn’t have their abilities anymore but Galo could imagine what they were trying to tell-- rather, show him. Red and deep blue flames running between the two like a current, unknowing where one fire began and the other ended as the colors shifted between the couple. A complete union between two people that truly would go through hell and back for each other.

Now, Galo would never start a fire on his own as it goes against what he believes in as a firefighter. However, this doesn’t stop the slight pang of disappointment that he feels when he realizes that he can’t give Lio something that his generals used to provide for each other. A loving flame that can burn between them as well as a visual claim on the other. He can’t make fire from his hands but he does hope that the burning fire in his heart was enough for him to give to his burning soulmate. 

“You have to let them burn long enough so that when you get your protective flame back from burning together, it’s not just your protective color, but also your partner’s burning with yours as well. You carry their flame with you for the rest of your life… even after turning to ash,” Meis finished. “That part doesn’t take long at all.” He looked over at Guiera and smiled. “It’s rather intimate, don’t you think?” 

“Okay then...” Galo looked at the paper, jotted some notes and looked up to the two once more. “So if Lio’s flames were pink when I got them, why did they turn teal for me?”

Guiera and Meis stopped smiling to each other privately and snapped their heads over to Galo. “That part… we don’t know,” Guiera said. 

“What Lio filled us in on was that whole alien thing and how we worked with their wills. Beats me,” Meis added. 

Galo huffed, dissatisfied at the answer, but relieved at the end of the lecture. He wasn’t keen on being talked at, so he opted for reviewing the rest of the list. Outside of the exotic menu items, the other things on it seemed to be reasonable...chairs, cups, drinks, and twinkies. 

“There’s something I was wondering ever since I got here…” Galo overheard it from some of the other Burnish in milling about the facilities, “What’s this raid you guys keep talking about?”

“That’s more of a Mad Burnish tradition than a Burnish one,” Guiera said proudly. “The best Burnish, the bride-groom, and a small group of close MB members run a supply raid to prepare for the feast. Usually, it’s one of us or Boss who does this, but since it’s Boss who’s getting hitched, we’re in charge.”

“This is gonna be weird because Lio already gave you something to burn for the engagement,” Meis pondered out loud. “He doesn’t have to come with us, but we’re gonna make him anyway. He’ll appreciate us bringing him along. We can get the deets on his wedding prep.”

“AND we still need to meet up with the rest of the gang to do the raid,” Guiera frowned, looking at his phone for the time. 

“Yeah. You guys go… do that. I’ll go figure out what to do with the colored flame with the rest of my team. Oh shit, break was over a while ago! But before I forget,” Galo shoved the granola bars he was hiding from Lio over to Guiera and runs off back to his bike. Hollering back at the two he left behind, “Make sure he eats those. He skipped breakfast this morning so I don’t think that lunch was enough to tide him over. He has a really bad habit of skipping meals.”

“Oh, we know. Drives us nuts too.” The two laughed to themselves as the sun shines equally on all the former Burnish and citizens alike from its place high in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder to feed your local Lio this holiday season.
> 
> #feedthelio2k19
> 
> \- Crim


	5. Hygenic Hijinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One (1) Galo needs a little help from the team...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! We've been busy because life kicked our asses with... anything and everything apparently.
> 
> Stay safe and have a little quarantine treat with a small update on them bois!

The garage door was left open as Galo rode back into Burning Rescue Station 3.  
  
“Hey Galo! Did you find him?” Lucia calls out from her spot. Galo’s lunch break was long over by the time he came back, not that anyone minded. The significant lack of fires didn’t give them much to do as most of them were back here updating their mechs. Can’t fight a Promare-fueled fire without the Promare, after all. Still, there were other tasks around the station to be done.

The Burning Rescue team, as emergency responders, were part of the initial rescue process when all the Burnish were still stuck in their Promatech pods. Once everyone was taken out and transported to hospitals in the untouch part of town, they soon found themselves lacking jobs until the city needed them again to start taking apart the Parnassus.

Remi looks over from manually adjusting his mech. He remembers when Galo first showed up at the station. All energy, a heart of gold, and seeming to have no brain cells whatsoever. Not that it mattered with Lio’s arrival. Despite the chaos the two tend to bring to the table, he was happy for them. He was just a little peeved that they were getting married before he even got the chance to propose to his own scaley beloved. How things do change.

“Yeah! It was just as you thought, Aina!” Galo's voice as booming as ever.

“She’s not here. Just left to grab lunch since you forgot to come back with it,” Varys says as he does deadlifts in the corner of the room.  
  
Galo facepalmed as he forgot that very important detail. “Oh man! My bad! Totally forgot while looking around for Lio!” 

“As if that’s anything new.” You can hear the eyeroll in Lucia’s voice. Fingers running over controls as she kept on working. “We kind of figured once you called back on your way here.”

“Varys, do you really have to do that here? Why aren’t you in the workout room,” Remi complains but lacks his usual bite. Eyes focus back on the parameters screen in front of him. The soft clacking of keys adding to the cacophony of the room.  
  
Varys grunts as he sets the weights down. “AC’s busted remember? At least here I get company.”  
  
The chatter is interrupted as Aina returns on her motorbike with a stack of pizzas on the back. “Hey! I’m back!”  
  
“I found him where you said! Thanks!” Galo remembers as she unmounts.  
  
“It’s only natural for him to be there. You remembered to give him his lunch, right?” She asked as the boxes were set in the middle of the table.  
  
“Yeah, though we ended up doing some wedding stuff, too.”  
  
“OHO?” Lucia’s interest is double piqued with gossip over the food. “What kind of wedding stuff? Aww yeah! Aina, you’re the real MVP today! Sooooo hungry!!!” She hollered as she flew out of her chair. Her hand was already inching towards the food as Remi smacked her hand away from the pizza boxes.  
  
“Lucia, wash your hands. We’ve been working for hours.” Remi reprimanded and headed towards the restrooms to do just that.  
  
Galo could only beam as he declared across the room, “Supplies!”  
  
“Like wedding supplies? Ooooh! What are we getting?” Aina, getting invested in her friend’s marriage plans.  
  
“The guys gave me a list but…” Galo reached into one of his pockets and fetched out a crumpled piece of paper.  
  
“Let me see! Let me see!” Lucia snatched it with wet hands and the other noisily rushed over to get a look.  
  
“Hey!” Galo tried to grab her but she ducked under his arm and moved out of reach. “Don’t go snatching things that aren’t yours!”  
  
Lucia stuck out her tongue in response "Ya snooze, ya lose. Hehe-- Mine now!"

Aina spoke up, “Well, after that fiasco a few months ago, I like to think that we’re preventing any more emotional damage before you two tie the knot.” _Touché._  
  
“Wow, there’s a lot of fire on this list.” Varys commented with food in his mouth. ‘ _No kidding’_ Galo thought. It wasn't uncommon for some of the former Burnish to have fallen into pyromania with smoking habits or collecting candles. People tend to show their affiliation with flame motifs on property and small triangles sewn onto their clothing. Sometimes when he would pass by a group of former Burnish on the way to work, where they would be proudly displaying their colorful patches and playful accessories. Despite losing the promare, some were not afraid of letting their past be known. _Showing off your Burnish pride, huh?_ Somehow, his thoughts always came back around to Lio.

“What about this colored fire, seems… oddly specific.” Remi, back from the restrooms and looking over the list with the others. Galo zoned back into the conversation. 

He was just as confused as the rest of his team, “I am just as out of the loop as you guys. I asked them about it and they said it was very important for the ceremony. We have to combine the colored flames, apparently.”  
  
“Maybe you gotta eat the flame again?” Varys suggested as he inhaled another two slices in the same breath.  
  
Galo huffed and crossed his arms. “That was a one time deal! I’m a firefighter! Not a fire eater!”  
  
“Maybe I can talk to Heris about it.” Aina blurted out in their squabble.  
  
“Huh?” Galo was not expecting that answer. Under court orders, Heris was under watch most of the time when it comes to laboratory work so he assumed that it would be hard for anyone to be in contact with her.  
  
“I’m pretty sure that everyone here is better at putting out a Burnish fire rather than knowing how to start one. If anyone knows about the Burnish without ever being Burnish themselves, Heris would be your best bet.” Aina was confident in her sister’s skills.  
  
“Isn’t she super busy though?”

“I’m sure she can make time for one of the heroes that helped save the world.” She said confidently, “Besides, she makes more time for me now.” 

The Ardebit sisters had more time to spend together since Heris moved back in with her sister. As Heris’s apartment was actually part of the Parnassus ship, she wasn’t allowed back onto the location to grab her stuff for the city feared that she would cause more trouble or do anything that could implicate her further.  
  
“You sure this would be okay?”  
  
“I’m very sure! It’s not like we’re planning a coupe or anything! We have better things to do!”  
  
“WHAT? No, we are not getting kangaroos and crocodiles for your wedding.” Remi off-handedly commented with disgust very evident, finally reading further down the list.  
  
“Noted. I’ll tell them they’re on their own for that one.” Galo doesn’t know what to do with that request either.  
  
“We can talk to her today as I go and pick her up! You’re off at the same time as me, right?”  
  
“Yeah! Wait-- for real?!” Galo was getting excited. That would make this whole thing a ton easier. He only lit a fire once in his life and that was an emergency. No clue on where to even get colored fire.

“Of course!” She grins back.

Galo couldn’t help the huge whoop that sprung out of him as he finally dug into his own three boxes of pizza, his worry melting out of his mind. Maybe this wedding stuff isn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wash your hands. Your janitor knows your dirty secrets and thinks you're gross." - petty
> 
> Don't be nasty. #Remiknowsyourshit - crim
> 
> #remiwashpatrol2020

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with crimsilentlce and I. No, really. We are screaming.
> 
> *Is about to fight the fic with a lighter and two toothpicks* - Crim


End file.
